The present invention relates to the structure of a battery holding section of a miniature electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to battery terminals and a structure for holding the same.
It has been customary with a miniature electronic apparatus including a battery storing section to affix battery terminals to electrodes provided on a printed circuit board by soldering. A battery holder using this kind of scheme is taught in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-45019. The battery holder disclosed in this document has a casing for storing a battery therein, a terminal plate located at one end of the casing, and a conical coil spring located at the other end of the casing. However, a problem with the battery holder is that a substantial period of time is necessary for the terminal plate and circuit board to be soldered, increasing the production cost of the apparatus. Another problem is that the terminal plate, coil spring and circuit board cannot be readily separated from each other, resulting in time-consuming maintenance and obstructing recycling of such structural elements.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-203487 also teaches a technology relating to the present invention.